


Saturdays - best day of the week

by That_Pure_Power



Series: A week into the life of SouMako during the holidays [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, an attempt at sexy fanfictions, enjoy the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Pure_Power/pseuds/That_Pure_Power
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's really just softcore porn with a lot more fluff that expected from myself, but written in a nice (if you can do that)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturdays - best day of the week

Saturdays

 

Saturdays were considered the best day for this couple, no work, no studies, no nothing. Just two grown, beautiful males in a large, comfortable bed.

 

Naturally, Makoto wanted to sleep in, he appreciated the romantic cuddles in bed more that many people do.

His fiancé had other ideas. While being a kind man, he allowed another hour of cuddles, but afterwards is when the real shit began.

 

"good morning my little orca, slept well?"

"of course, knowing that I slept in your strong arms is never a bad thought to have"

Sousuke blushed. No matter how long they have slept together, approaching 6 years in fact, he still blushed every time the angel decided to compliment him. Naturally, since Makoto is such a nice angel, Sousuke blushed at practically every little compliment, or peck on the lips, or even the cheek.

Reluctantly, Sousuke got up, made breakfast and served his man in bed, where the two shared a full english breakfast, even going lady and the tramp style on the sausages. Which lead to both men getting extremely turned on. 

Breakfast was finished in silence, not an awkward silence, but the comfortable silence, where Makoto was contempt at just being with Sousuke.

Sousuke cleaned the tray and put it in the dishwasher, getting ready for the real event.

 

As Sousuke ran into their room, he was disappointed that Makoto wasn't anywhere to be found. He was so thrown off that he doesn't realise a green haired hunk tackling the larger man to the bed, where Makoto was proud in throwing off his man.

 

"Mako" breathed Sousuke into Makoto's ear, cupping his face and giving Makoto the first of many kisses. It was very hot, so much so that both men stripped all items of clothing without even breaking the kiss.

slowly, Sousuke started descending, cruising through the abs created by hard efforts, ensuring to savour every taste he got, and appreciating each muscle, nipple and abdominal with equal respect.

Makoto writhed in pleasure, Sousuke was the only person who knew Makoto's little sensitive spots, "oh my god Sou, you have the tongue of my dreams."

All Sousuke could do was moan in agreement. 

 

Eventually, Sousuke arrived at his destination, Makoto tower, 7 inches of pure glory, coupled with the largest balls that Sousuke had ever seen. 

He began to suck, and boy did he make Mako feel happy. The two had incredible stamina, so no matter how long the blowjobs go, neither would cum that quickly.

Sousuke bobbed his head, while groping Makoto's pecs and taking in as much as he can in his mouth. 

 

"Sou, Sou, So- uhhhhhh" cried makoto loudly, he didn't care what his neighbours thought. Sousuke was really making the dick the highlight of the day.

then, Sousuke got it all in, then sticked his tongue out and licked Makoto's balls, all while having all 7 inches in his mouth comfortably.

 

"AHHHHHHHH" cried Makoto, "suck me, harder, deeper please, UHHHHHH"

however great it felt, Makoto wanted to repay the favor, and lifted sousuke up from his cock and back to his mouth, where Makoto would take the journey down.

 

"My turn, let me give you my skills as your fiancé!" Makoto Promised.

"I would never not allow you to do so, my dear Mako"

 

While Makoto's dick was promising, Sousuke's was even bigger, thicker and larger in all aspects. oozing pre cum like a faucet. Makoto wasted no time into delving into that glorious rod. Repeating Sousuke's earlier trick, but with more finesse, after all, Makoto taught Sousuke how to preform that trick.

 

However, Sousuke didn't react as smoothly as Makoto. He was sweating, emotions filled to the brim as Makoto gave no mercy, making Sousuke work to hold down from cumming just yet.

 

"hey, Mako, let me do something now!"

 

Agreeing, the two came back and shared a wet, precum filled kiss, sharing the juices in their mouths. gulping it down like water.

Sousuke then turned the man over, lifted Makoto's legs and eat that ass like it was his last meal. Ravenous and full of lust, Sousuke dove with his mouth, giving Makoto no time to prepare himself.

"uhhhhh" was the only thing either person said during that exchange, where Makoto got to reciprocate the favour.

 

69, frot, stroking, nipple play, hickies. they did it all, and both orgasmed at the end of the first round together.

the viscous white fluid ejected out of their penises together and stuck to their bodies, hair was sticky and so were their abs. Not to worry, Makoto licked all of it up. He believed in never wasting cum, ever, even his own.

 

* * *

 

Both men crashed on the bed, and slept for a while, regaining energy after the first of several rounds of sex. It was rare for so much sex to happen. They were always preoccupied with work and their other friends.

Instead, they had a shower, where they were grinding on each other to oblivion, cumming once again.

 

Pulling out a pack of XXL condoms, a bottle of lube and a boost of confidence and testosterone. Makoto was prepped, fingers thrusting inside of him, enveloping his dick in one hand and pleasing the prostate with the other, with each groan being louder and more lustful than the previous one.

 

Then, a large rod pierced the anus, working it's way in. "you are so tight mako, it's never a waste coming in here." speaking softly in to Makoto's ear.

and Sousuke thrusted back and forth, slapping his balls on his butt cheeks. 

"I'm close mako" "you're up now"

 

"Gladly Sou, anything for you"

 

Sousuke and Makoto agreed that they would both bottom and top, being a versatile couple. Boasting incredibly tight asses and large cocks, they were the ultimate dream.

 

Sousuke was more new to bottoming, and winced in pain after the third finger disappeared inside of him. This pain was momentary, as waves of pleasure pulsed throughout Sousuke and Makoto, their minds full of love and desire for one another.

Makoto thrusted like his life depended on it, giving Sousuke full attention and went as deep as the former went before.

 

After a good 10 minutes, Sousuke and Mako were ready to cum, ending the brunch session.

 

Sousuke wanted to swallow, and began sucking on makoto's cock, free from constriction of a condom. Out of surprise, Makoto did the same, giving each other 69 as they both cummed together, the sexual fantasies coming true. Both men swallowed the loads like water, and shared the liquid in their mouths. They were exhausted. but thoroughly happy. cuddling once more, getting some rest for the evening sessions.

 

"I love you Mako, more than anything, you are mine, forever and always" - said sousuke to his lover.

Finally getting enough energy to respond, right before Sousuke went into deep sleep." I couldn't have said it better" 

leaving both men thoroughly turned on, once again.

 

In sleep, their dreams were even wilder than the vanilla sex that just happened. The fantasies and desires came true, and boy were they steamy.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> umm yeah. Thanks for reading, Come see my other fic, it's a work in progress. Expected to have about ~30 chapters give or take (not this one, it will get 7 for this one if it goes well, not all would be full on porn though some on dates and other cute stuff.)


End file.
